


[Podfic] Same Blood

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SupernaturalJanuary, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Same Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Same Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61107) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



**Length:** 15:08  
 **File Size:** 16MB|9MB  
 **Download:** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015011301.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015011601.zip)

 

I'll be sorry to quit you, #SupernaturalJanuary

My darling cybel is responsible for the podbook as usual.


End file.
